


The Levees Are Breaking

by LadyChessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChessheart/pseuds/LadyChessheart
Summary: "Once I heard that the Chinese letter for 'conflict' also means 'opportunity'. I do not know whether it's true or not, but I agree that conflicts are opportunities. What a shame those opportunities are cynically used for political power-gaining. After all, it is well known that where politics are involved, blood will be shed."A foreign teacher was hired as the DADA teacher in Arianne Potter's fifth year. So far, so good - Professor Azulay treats her simply as Ari and not as "the-girl-who-lived" or worse - as a liar. Nothing will go wrong with that kind of a teacher... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first work I've ever published. Yay :)
> 
> However, I have an Important warning. This work has a strong political message. I'm sure it will piss off some of you, but it isn't this work's intenion - I am here to cause a *civilised* discussion. You have the right to disagree with the entire message or parts of it, but do express your disagreement in a civillised manner.  
> Offensive comments will NOT be approved. 
> 
> Disclaimer: the entire Harry Potter universe, including the canon characters, belongs to JK Rowling. However, Original characters and Original locations are belong to me.

"So Ms Azulay, it is very surprising that…”

“I plan to work in the UK during such dangerous times? I got used to it. Israel is plagued with war and terrorism for the last sixty-eight years. When you live in war-torn country, you get used to those loonies.”

The old headmaster had taken a deep breath before continuing.

“So, why teaching?”

“Well,” the brunette answered, “I have a certain familiarity with teaching. I used to instruct teenagers in my youth, teaching them how to give a basic first aid in a case of emergency. With experience and further medical training, I had instructed adults, and their training were longer and more advanced.”

“But you have never taught non-medical material.”

“Indeed. I loved my previous profession, but I had to quit. It's hard to stay sane in such intensive profession, and it’s even harder in the muggle health care system, where one knows a spell that can save a patient, but can't use it. If one has to change a profession - it always good to change to a familiar one.”

“Some of the best teachers are retrained ones. Why do you want to teach here, in Hogwarts?”

“I would like to spend some time in a foreign educational system. One way to have insights about a certain profession is to work in an unfamiliar environment.”

“Interesting…” the old headmaster mumbled.

“I have a rather… ferreting… question, Ms Azulay. Would you..”

The witch rolled her blue eyes.

_“Why can't you be creative?”_

“No, I am not married, and even if I had - I wouldn't plan to have any children in the foreseeable future.”

Dumbledore had laughed lightly, and she wanted this laughter to choke. He remind her of a creepy puppet she had as a little girl, with a repetitive recorded laughter. She hated that puppet, but she couldn't hurt her Dad. Eventually, she “lost” it in the neighborhood playground. She wished she could rid of the old coot as she got rid of the puppet.

_“what a shame that some of the most despicable people are the one you need the most.”_

“You quite familiar with those questions.”

She sighed.

“Every single woman in my age is used to those questions.”

“Well,” the old headmaster said, “your resume is impressive. You have experience as… eh… Pa-rey-mee-dik…"

“-Paramedic.”

“- and having an employee with medical experience is always a good thing. A past teaching experience - a little one, but still… past service in a all-wizard unit in the Israeli military - very impressive… And your stay here as an exchange student is quite memorable - old man Slughorn still talks about 'The Israeli Wonder'...”

One minute had passed. And another thirty seconds. Dumbledore kept talking, but for the foreigner those plain talking were nothing more than an annoying chirping of a cricket. And then, the silence had been broken with the words she waited to hear.

“Congratulations,” Dumbledore said, “you’re in. It's very hard to find a decent teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject, but as I see it - we got lucky this year. ”

While she had muttered some polite words and shook his hand, Sol’s head screamed six words:

_“It has been far too easy.”_


End file.
